Tell a Story
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: A random story about Big. Not many people knew, but there was one thing Big liked almost as much as fishing. Stories.


**My mind works too fast. As soon as I got off of fanfic, I thought of this. I know there aren't a lot of stories about Big, so I wrote one of my own, sorta' as an apology to the way I usually think about Big. I dedicate this to my brother, since Big is his favorite character. Congrats, Bucko.**

* * *

Ripples extended through the water as the bait was cast. Upon the shore, Big the Cat was fishing with Froggy, as his mind wandered off to who-knows-where. A blue streak came by, stopping near the cat.

"Fishing again, eh Big?" Big slowly nodded, as Sonic stood nearby. Sonic was considered a hero, but Big had never heard why. Such things didn't matter, for Big didn't care about how famous a hero was. He had other things to think about.

"Yes I am," Big said. "Froggy wants me to catch a trout. Would you like to watch?"

"No thanks Big," Sonic said. "Got things to do, places to see. Well, later!" Big gave a wave as the hedgehog ran off. Just like everyone else. Anyone who spoke to him asked, "How are you doing?" or, "Catch anything today?" No one ever asked anything interesting, like, "Where are you from?" or, "How did you meet Froggy?" Big liked stories, reading them and hearing them. He thought about stories often, reading books somethimes as he waited for a bite.

Today, he had brought his favorite book, _Arabian Nights. _It was one he had owened since he was a child. A woman named Scheherazade, was to be killed in the morning after being wed to the Sultan of the land. In order to stall her death, she told him stories, over one thousand-and-one stories. Ancient Magics, genies, fantastic wealth and secrets hidden in far-off lands. Big had always enjoyed these stories, as unreal as they might have been.

But there was one thing Big wanted, besides the trout. He wanted to tell a story, like the girl in _Arabian Nights._ Big knew many stories, passed down to him from many people, some tales from generations long ago. Like the story of Smig the Cat, Big's pirate ancestor who sailed the seven seas with his pet newt, Newty. Or of the original Clan of Ig, an old tribe of nomadic fisher-cats of which he was descended. Big had even come up with some himself, such as the way he caught his first fish. The words of his papa-cat still rang clear in his mind, _"Big, The way you live your life has an effect on those around you. It is up to you what that effect may be." _So true.

Big felt a tug on his rod. He began to pull, realing in his prize. It was no problem to pull it in, a beautiful splash as the fish was trust out of the water. Big caught it in his hands. A trout. Froggy croaked with delight. Big grabbed his prize, his rod, and his book, heading back to his hut. Afterwards, he had a trip to make.

* * *

All was quiet as Big walked through the library, his book in his knapsack.. He had just come to return another book, but he decided to look around. He pulled out various books to inspect, putting them back with care when he was done. He didn't care that it always took him a long time to read a book, he loved to read anyway. Of course, no one really knew, except for the librarian. No one would have ever guessed the simple cat's special passion for stories. So he looked this way and that, for a story to read.

Big walked into another corridor, seeing two people there too. A white bat and a black hedgehog, both of which he had seen a few times. The white bat was looking a little annoyed, as the hedgehog scanned the shelves.

"Oh, hurry up Shadow," she said. "We don't have all day. Just pick a book, and let's go."

"Just one more minute," Shadow said, still looking. "One more minute, and then we can leave." Big walked over to them, resulting in a stare from Rouge. Big reached for a book on the shelf, handing it to Shadow.

"Hmm, what's this?" Shadow looked at the book, suprised. "Rouge, where'd you find this?"

"I didn't find it," she said. "Big did." Shadow looked over at the cat.

"It's a good book," Big said in his usaual slow manner. "I think you'd like it." Rouge looked at the cat, dumbfounded. How would a cat that fishes all day know anything about books? She looked over at her partner, who was eagerly reading the first page.

"Well Shadow?" she asked. "What do you think?"

"I didn't know Tracy Mirst wrote these kinds of books," Shadow said. "She's my favorite author! Thanks...Big." Shadow and Rouge headed to the check-out desk. Big stayed a while later, finally picking the book _Howls Without the Moon_ before leaving the library.

* * *

Big took a detour on the way home. He loved the scenery this time of year, so did Froggy. Along the way, he saw Cream, along with her chao. Big was fond of Cream. She was sweet, always nice to other people, even him. Froggy give a little croak, noticed by the young rabbit.

"Why, hello Mr. Big," Cream said. "What is that you're carrying?"

"A book," Big answered. "I got it from the library."

"May I ask what it's about?" Cream asked politely. Her chao chao'd in agreement. Big smiled. Finally, someone who asked about a story! Big was happy.

"It's a story about a clan of wolves in the harsh winters of Whisper Valley," Big said. "My ancestors came from there."

"Really Mr. Big?" Cream asked.

"Yes Cream," Big said. "I have been told many stories about them, and other things. I like stories. Would you like to hear one?"

"That would be wonderful," Cream said. "Right Cheese, Chocola?"

"Chao chao! Cha-o!" the chao said in unison.

"Okay then," Big said slowly, setting Froggy down. So Big began to tell a story. Not just one, but many stories. Stories about his ancestors, stories about the pirate Smig. Stories about the joys of catching fish, stories about how he had saved Froggy from Chaos. Big happily told his tales, Cream and her chao listening to every word. Soon, the sun was setting.

"Sorry Big, I have to go," Cream said. "Mommy's going to be worried about me."

"Not to worry Cream," Big said, reaching into his knapsack. He pulled out _Arabian Nights, _handing it to Cream. She looked at Big in suprise.

"For me?" Cream asked. Big nodded.

"It is my favorite book," Big said, "Froggy and I have owned it since I was a child. I think you will like it."

"But it's your book!" Cream protested. Big shook his head.

"It is time for someone else to enjoy the stories," Big said, turning around. "Time for me to go now. Bye bye Cream." With that, Big began to walk for home. Behind him, he could hear Cream giggling, as she began to head for her own home. Big smiled.

_"Big, The way you live your life has an effect on those around you. It is up to you what that effect may be." _Well, Papa Cat was right. And now, Big was happy, knowing he had made others happy with his stories. Just like Scheherazade, stalling the Sultan because he liked her stories so much. That was the way Big wanted it to be. And maybe someday, Cream would tell a story, on how she was given the book. Big smiled even more as he arrived at his hut.

* * *

The next dy, Big was reading his library book as he waitd for a bite. Today, he was going to catch a bass. A blue streak came by, once again stopping near Big.

"Fishing again, Big?" Sonic asked. Big nodded. Big turned his head towards Sonic.

"Yes I am Mr. Sonic," Big asked. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure Big," Sonic said. "What's your question?"

"How did you become a hero?" Big asked. Sonic looked at Big in suprise, not expecting such a question from Big.

"Okay," he said after a while. "If you want to know, I'll tell ya'. It all started one day..." Big smiled to himself. He learned that you couldn't just wait for someone to ask your story, somethimes, you just had to ask them first.**

* * *

Did you like it? A little long, I know. And in case you didn't know, there's a new Sonic game being made that involves _Arabian Nights._ Anyway, please review, and tell me what you think!**


End file.
